Finally
by bakamonostalgic167
Summary: Ichigo's been waiting ever since that interrupted kiss for Kashino to make another move on her, and she's getting impatient. What happens when Kashino finally asks her out? How will the date go? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Bakamonostalgic, but you can just call me Baka-chii :) After two long years of waiting, I've decided to stop being a chicken and write a fanfic. I hope this will appeal to you guys :) Before we start I think I should leave a little disclaimer so...**

_**Baka-chii does not own Yumeiro Patissiere and if she did the anime world would be a very corrupted place by now.**_

**Happy reading~**

**Ohhhh, right, I should probably include some ages around here...**

**Ichigo: 17**

**Kashino: 17 **

* * *

"Yay! This looks just like the one in the book, we did a great job Vanilla!", Ichigo said as she swallowed her first bite of a cake she had made. It was a very difficult process, this cake had been a creation of one of the world's top patissiers. It took a lot of skill, and Ichigo was pleased with the result. Sure, she had won the Cake Grand Prix, studied in Paris for two years, and helped open up a chain of sweets shops in Marie's Garden, but it doesn't mean that she didn't have to continue to polish her skills as a patissiere. That aside, Ichigo was happy that her efforts have paid off.

Ichigo and Vanilla sat down in the kitchen classroom after making some chocolat chaud to reward themselves for their hard work. Ichigo was cutting a piece of the cake she had made for the two of them when Vanilla decided to ask Ichigo about something...

"Ichigo, what do you plan to do from now on? You've won the Grand Prix, studied in Paris, and opened up the sweets shop you've always wanted. You got everything you've ever dreamed of, but I can't help but think that something's been bothering you lately..."

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden question. How could Vanilla tell that something's been on her mind?

True, she had everything she had wanted since she was a little girl, but now that she's a 17 year-old highschool student, that all began to change, and it was all because of that one person...

_Him..._

Yes, the one person who was on her mind all this time was none other than the one, the only, Kashino Makoto. Ever since that last encounter on that fateful day in December, Kashino has never made another move on her, and it was driving her bonkers. It was May now; they had just started a new school year. It has been five whole months since they had almost kissed, and THAT girl had interrupted.

Speaking of that girl, how dare Koshiro Miya break her promise to lay off of Kashino! She was probably so obsessed with winning, that it took her by complete surprise when she lost, so she went insane and tried to find a loophole in this whole giving-up-on-Kashino-forever thing.

Ichigo may seem like she could tolerate that girl, but really, under that smile, is a dangerously possessive and irritated Ichigo.

Putting that aside, Ichigo really can't think of a reason why Kashino didn't ask her out yet. Maybe it was because he was scared, but Ichigo couldn't help but think that maybe he doesn't like her anymore. That thought bothered her more than anything.

Vanilla was worried about Ichigo, she really wanted her to be happy, and she too was wondering why their relationship wasn't progressing the way it should be.

Nonetheless, Ichigo decided it would be best not to talk about him.

"W-what are you talking about Vanilla? I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"Come on Ichigo, I know there's something going on. It's about Kashino isn't it?"

Ichigo then turned a dark shade of red. It was as if Vanilla could see right through her!

"N-n-no! Why would you think that?", Ichigo asked.

"Well, you started blushing the second I mentioned his name", Vanilla replied with a smirk.

Ichigo realised that there's no point hiding anything from her partner. So she decided to open up to her.

"Okay okay, you got me, but there's nothing I can do about it, it's been almost half a year, and he hasn't done anything. Maybe he doesn't like me..."

"Don't say that Ichigo! I saw the way you looked at each other when you were out in the snow-OOPS!", Vanilla covered her mouth and Ichigo turned bright red.

"YOU SAW US?!"

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you that?", Vanilla replied, but she wasn't really planning on telling her, ever.

"Oh god...", Ichigo was melting away from embarrassment.

Vanilla could only sweatdrop.

**~This timeskip has been brought to you by Baka-chii :3~**

"ARRRGHHHHH! Why can't I do it?!", Kashino yelled as he was tearing his head apart trying to find a way to ask Ichigo out.

"Kashino, relax, just go up to Ichigo and ask her! You already bought the tickets anyways, there's no going back now", Chocolat said as she was trying to make him get up and ask Ichigo out . Chocolat was just as irritated at the so called 'couple' as everybody else. She was determined to see some progress happen before the end of spring if it's the last thing she does.

"It's not that easy!", Kashino retorted, "It's been FIVE months, she probably thinks I'm a wimp..."

People might think that he's not interested anymore, but this whole time, he's been trying to ask her out. He really loves her, so this is probably his biggest chance to get her.

Chocolat sighed.

"Kashino, she doesn't think you're a wimp! She's probably just tired of waiting, which is why you should make a move, now GO!"

Chocolat was practically pushing him out the door while he was still deciding whether he should go or not.

"Chocolat! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get you to go to that girl already!"

"Okay FINE, but stop pushing me!"

~**Another time skip~**

Ichigo was finishing up her piece of cake as Kashino was entering the kitchen, and he was a nervous wreck.

_Okay Makoto, you can do this, _Kashino thought to himself as he was making his way towards Ichigo. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He then took a deep breath.

"Hey Amano"

Ichigo was startled as she turned around to face Kashino. Now it was her turn to get all flustered.

"O-oh, hi Kashino"

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something", Kashino said as his face heated up.

"What is it?, Ichigo asked as her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. Her girly instincts were telling her that something out of the ordinary was going to happen.

"Will you go out with me?", Kashino finally decided to ask.

Ichigo's head was spinning.

_Did he just ask me out?_

She couldn't believe her ears.

"H-huh?", Ichigo said, still in disbelief.

"There's a sweets theme park nearby that opened up last week, and I was hoping that you could come with me." Kashino was nervous again.

_What if she turns me down?_

He was surprised when Ichigo suddenly smiled that angelic smile that always made him blush, even now he could feel himself turning even redder than he was before, if that was even possible.

"Of course I'll go out with you!", Ichigo said.

Kashino breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up tommorow at noon. If that's okay with you..."

"It's okay! It's totally okay! I mean...Yeah, that's fine", Ichigo felt embarrassed for being over-excited.

Kashino chuckled, "Okay then."

It was suddenly awkward for a moment until Ichigo decided to say something.

"Oh yeah! Would you like to try some of this cake that I just made?"

"Sure, why not?"

She cut Kashino a piece and he took a bite. His eyes widened at the taste.

"Wow Amano! You really are improving, it feels like yesterday when you had burnt those crepes!" Kashino finished that last part with a smirk.

"Hey! You still remember that?!" Ichigo said as she pouted in embarrassment.

"Why wouldn't I? It's what makes you so special."

Ichigo blushed at his comment.

* * *

**Okay, Baka-chii is tired now, so I'm going to continue this very soon, I promise! Wow, this is a tiring process, I don't know how you professionals out there do it! **

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter and I really hope you could review this story for me.**

**Thanks for dropping by~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Hi guys! I know, it's been two weeks and I'm sorry, but I really had no time to update. I was really busy with the first two weeks of school...But I'm here now and back for a new chapter :)**

**_I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere_**

**Enjoy~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"AHHHHHHHH! Vanilla, help me! I have absolutely nothing to wear!", Ichigo said as she was searching through her closet for clothes she could wear to her date with Kashino. She was having a hard time; she didn't want to look average for the date, she wanted to look perfect.

Vanilla was getting very annoyed; Ichigo had many beautiful dresses that she had bought from Paris, and she was acting as if she didn't own any clothes at all!

"Ichigo, Kashino will like you no matter what you wear, you don't have to look perfect. Here, wear this dress, it's cute", Vanilla said as she pointed towards a light blue sundress.

"But Vanilla, I already wore that last week! Kashino's already seen me in it..."

Ichigo was being really stubborn. If she hadn't been jumping up and down in excitement for the last few hours, she would have been ready by now. It was eleven o'clock, and Kashino was going to pick her up in an hour.

"Hhhhhhhhhh! Ichigo, Kashino's going to be here in less than an hour! Just wear anything! It's not like he'll think any less of you..." Vanilla has seriously had enough of Ichigo's stubbornness.

Suddenly, a lightbulb flashed in her head.

"Ichigo! Look!" Vanilla said as she took out a card, "Prettyennu Change, Make Up!", she said as Ichigo was suddenly dressed in a light pink dress that reached until her knees, a cute white jacket to match it, and some pink ballet flats.

"Oh, Vanilla! It's beautiful, how did you do it?", Ichigo asked as she twirled herself around in front of the mirror.

"A little sweets magic, of course", Vanilla replied with a giggle.

**~Meanwhile~**

If you think that Ichigo was the only one having problems with what she was going to wear, you're wrong. Kashino was having the same problem as Ichigo, which is weird, since Kashino is not the type to worry about his appearance, or anything actually.

"CHOCOLAT! Would it kill you to help me? I have nothing to wear!"

Chocolat was irritated.

"If you hadn't been wasting so much time in the last few hours, you probably wouldn't be in this mess!" She replied.

"Well I can't help it! I didn't think she would agree to go out with me!" Kashino retorted. He was already stressed out enough, and the last thing he needed was for Chocolat to be lecturing him about his behavior.

"Ughhh, I guess there's no other option...Prettyenu Change, Make Up!", Chocolat said as she waved her wand around in the air.

~**Time skip~**

Ichigo was just putting on her other earring when she heard a knock on her door. She then smoothed out her dress, put on some perfume, grabbed her purse, and ran towards the door.

When she opened it, she frowned in disappointment as it was only Chocolat.

"H-Hey Chocolat...Not that I didn't want to see you...But, why are you here?" Ichigo asked as she tried to look as un-dissapointed as possible.

Chocolat could see right through her.

"Look Ichigo, I know what you're thinking, you weren't expecting me, but I just came here to tell you that Kashino will be here shortly, but he's too busy fixing his hair-" , Chocolat was suddenly cut of by Kashino's hands around her neck, and if you must know, it was because he wanted to strangle her, and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"CHOCOLAT! I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS COMING!", Kashino yelled as his face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"You were taking too long, and it was getting annoying...Well...Enjoy your date~", Chocolat replied as she flew away from the couple, wanting to get away from Kashino's wrath as soon as possible.

"I'm gonna kill her later...", Kashino said, but soon forgot about it when he saw Ichigo.

Kashino felt himself blush. She looked beautiful.

"H-Hey Amano...Sorry about Chocolat. Y-you look great, by the way."

Ichigo giggled. Kashino could be so cute sometimes!

"Thanks Kashino! You're looking good today as well!", Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Well, shall we go?", Kashino asked as he offered her his hand.

Ichigo happily took his hand.

"We shall."

Little did they know, two people were watching them as they left hand in hand, and let's just say, they were determined to make sure this date would not last.

"So she thinks that she could just steal Makoto-kun away from me huh? I'll show you, Amano Ichigo...OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!", said a certain red-headed girl.

**~Another timeskip has been brought to you by Baka-chii~**

"Wow! It's so big!", Ichigo said as she looked around the amusement park. It really was big, it had many rides, games with prizes, and many different kinds of chocolate sweets. Ichigo was really excited. Unfortunately, she still had her enormous appetite for sweets, so Kashino had a lot of saving to do when the date was over.

"Well, Amano, let's not just stand here! Let's go inside!", Kashino said as they made their way towards the inside of the theme park.

The day passed by quickly. Ichigo and Kashino rode all the rides, even though Kashino was scared of heights, but he would never let Ichigo know about it. They had visited all of the sweets shop, and yes, Ichigo had ordered the entire menu of each and every shop, much to Kashino's chagrin. They had also dipped marshmellows in the world's largest chocolate fountain.

After they had finished eating, they went towards the prize games. Kashino had decided to impress Ichigo with his gaming skills.

"Okay Amano, which one do you want?", Kashino asked. He was referring to the prizes that were hanged up.

Ichigo looked around, and then something caught her eye. It was a huge, stuffed strawberry. It looked so fluffy and cuddly!

"Hmmmmm...I want that strawberry!"

"The strawberry huh? Okay."

Kashino had won the game, as hehad hoped, and asked for the big, cuddly strawberry. He then gave it to a happy Ichigo.

"Thank you Kashino!", Ichigo said as she hugged him. Kashino blushed deeply, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Stop right there, Amano Ichigo!", said Koshiro Miya, the one who was spying on the couple all this time, accompanied by her cousin, Johnny McBeal, who was just as focused on ruining the date as his cousin.

Kashino and Ichigo froze.

"Koshiro-sempai! Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't like you? I thought you guys lost the competition, sore loser!", Kashino said as his face went red with rage.

"You too Johnny! I thought you agreed to give up on me!", Ichigo said as her face heated up with an equal amount of rage.

"Again, we never said that we would give up on you forever! It was just for one day, and I'm gonna make sure this date stops here!", Miya replied, prepared for attack.

Kashino was fed up.

"Not on my watch, come on Amano!", Kashino yelled as he took Ichigo's hand. Soon, the two were running away from the overly-persistent duo.

After running around the whole theme park twice, Ichigo was losing her breath.

"K-Kashino, I don't think I can keep up!"

"Just a little more, Amano! We're losing them!" In reality, Kashino was just as tired.

He then got an idea.

There was a small bench in front of them, so Kashino and Ichigo quickly ran behind it and sat down.

Believe it or not, it worked. They had finally lost Miya and Johnny.

Kashino breathed out a sigh of relief and stood up. He then helped Ichigo back up on her feet.

"Okay, it looks like we lost them. Sit here, I'll go get us some drinks", Kashino said as he went to buy some juice, they did run a lot after all.

Ichigo sat down, her stuffed strawberry in hand, and waited patiently for Kashino.

When he returned with the drinks, he sat down beside her. Soon, there was nothing but awkward silence, so Ichigo decided to break it.

"So Kashino, why did you choose to ask me out now, after all this time?", Ichigo said with slight hesitation.

Kashino was startled at the sudden question, but he decided to answer her, she deserved to know.

"W-well, I was too scared that you might say no, because I thought that you had feelings for Johnny," Kashino replied with flushed cheeks.

Ichigo was surprised.

_Does he really think that I like Johnny?_

"Of course I don't like him! Why else would I have agreed to go out with you today? Speaking of which, why did you choose today to finally ask me out?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I realised how much I love you", Kashino said with embarrassment.

Ichigo's head was spinning

_Did he just say that he loves me?_

"K-kashino, I...I love you too," Ichigo said.

Then, Kashino's face was getting closer to Ichigo's, and he closed the distance between their lips, in a warm kiss. Ichigo was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and began to enjoy the kiss.

When they pulled away, Kashino then wrapped his arms around Ichigo in an embrace. Ichigo smiled in his arms.

_Finally..._

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Okay, I have completed my first story! I hope you guys review, it would help me out alot. Remember, it's my first, so it's probably below average :p**

**Thank you soooo much for taking the time to read this~**

**Bye :D**


End file.
